Scrufflebeck
is a Plant Puppy. Purchased by Joe it has become an integral part of the main team. Background Chapter Two is first introduced in They Poop Oxygen, where Joe gets Bernie to purchases it from George for 200 credits. Later that day (who is still with George till Joe can pick him up the following day) helps defend the man from Cross. The following day leaves with Joe's group in search of Rosa. Arriving at the church it manages to kill one of the lurking vampires, though is captured along with the main group. Upon the group's escape it manages to kill another vampire, though is overpowered by a newly arrived Dominik. Upon leaving the church it returns to New Hammerston alongside Joe. Chapter Three is taken along with the group as they search for Rosa, who was kidnapped by Cross. While Rosa manages to escape them they do come across Greybane's group. Chapter Four accompanies the main group as they return to New Hammerston, stopping off at Gregory's on the way there. Chapter Five 'Scruffleblock' Scruffleblock is a version of Scrufflebeck created in Joe's Dream World as a partner for the dungeon he never entered. He is last seen standing with Joe when he takes over his own body. 'Scrufflebeck' is first seen in Bernie and Jess' apartment upon the arrival of Inner Joe. A while after this accompanies Nick on his quest to rescue Greybane. On the way there it helps Nick on a number of occasions, saving him from a few rabid monsters. It joins Nick in entering the Machine City, though does little while there. It then returns to New Hammerston, where it returns to Bernie and Jess' apartment. Following this it accompanies Joe and the rest of the group on the mission to recover Doc. Chapter Seven , still accompanying Jess' team, is left behind to wait for Joe. He appears to have disobeyed this order, instead following Joe's group. On the way he is distracted by some spikes. Later on manages to save New Hammerston from an incoming machine missile. then meets Joe along with a special Plant, and is present when Bernie agrees to ally with the Plants. is later shown to have been hiding underground with Joe. Upon emerging he attempts to attack the machines, but is blocked. While the machines try to shoot him, Joe destroys them. Chapter Eight is present with the other's when Joe loses his memory. The Plant returns to New Hammerston with the others, though is shot by Jake. Personality Being a plant has no personality per se, though it does seem to mimic a dog's behaviour well. Relationships has no proper relationships, though it does seem to have a bond with a number of characters. Joe is Joe's pet and seems to understand this. It is arguably the closest character to Joe, never having fallen foul of his temper. Abilities has a number of abilities. Its basic ability seems to be able to mimic the appearance of things which it comes across (taking on the form of a rabid monster when Nick was approached by one) though this seems to be temporary. is also capable of mimicking speech. As well as this can fire sharp wooden thorns, which act like stakes against vampires. Empowered Later, Scrufflebeck mutates and transforms into a larger lion-like creature with spikes as it's "mane". In this form, he is tougher, faster and more fearsome than he was in 'puppy' form. There is apparently no name for this form. Category:Characters Category:Plant Puppies Category:Plants